The digitization of media content has vastly facilitated the ability to communicate media content from endpoint to another. One example is voice over internet protocol (VOIP) communications, which generally allows digital voice communications to be transmitted over a digital network infrastructure. With the growth of such digital communications, so grows concerns as to how to secure such communications. For example, a general concern may be how to ascertain who is on the other end of the communication line. Yet other concerns involve attacks that may occur in such communications including, among others, remote access manipulation, sniffing, selective denial of service (DoS), data exfiltration, brute-force DoS, signaling attacks, IP spoofing, man-in-the middle attacks, PIN intercept/guessing, and Spam over Internet Telephony.